Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon
by Sereniteen
Summary: "Jihoon, jangan begitu, geli," —Lee Jihoon. [Svt. Soonhoon. BxB. RnR?]
1. Chapter 1 : Belajar

Matahari baru muncul di langit Seoul saat Jihoon mengaduk ramen dalam cup yang telah ia seduh.

Pagi-pagi sarapan ramen memang bukan kebiasaannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin membangunkan juru masak kelompoknya karena mereka mendapat cuti hari ini.

Jihoon hampir berhasil memasukkan sesuap ke mulutnya jika saja Soonyoung tidak menumpukan dagunya di atas puncak kepalanya, kemudian menghirup.

Soonyoung berkata, "Baunya enak. Rambutmu dan ramen itu. Stroberi dan pedas." Ada tawa pagi hari terselip di akhir kalimat. Lalu, ia beranjak ke arah lemari es untuk sebotol air dingin. "Buatkan aku, ya? Yang sama sepertimu."

Jihoon bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai sibuk dengan pesanan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung membawa dirinya duduk pada kursi tinggi di depan konter dapur. Ia meletakkan dua botol air dingin; satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Jihon. Soonyoung menumpu dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, maniknya melihati Jihoon yang sibuk berkutat dengan cup ramen pesanannya. "Jihoon, pagi ini, kau aneh," kata Soonyoung.

Jihoon menyobek bungkus bumbu ramen dan mencampurnya dalam cup. "Tidak biasanya kau mengolokku," kata Jihoon heran.

"Iya, kau aneh; pagi-pagi sarapan ramen dan saat aku minta untuk dibuatkan ramen sepertimu, kau langsung melakoni. Bukan kau sekali, Lee Jihoon."

"Iya, hitung-hitung aku lagi belajar supaya bisa jadi Kwon Jihoon," kata Jihoon dengan semburat tipis di pipinya.

Soonyoung hanya menjawab, "Oh," sembari mengukir senyum tipis.

— **kkeut!**

 **Rencanya sih, mau dibikin multi chapter, tapi ya cuman sepanjang ini ceritanya. Hehe. Ehem, RnR? :3**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pisang

Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya. Ia selalu takjub dengan keadaan kulkas yang selalu kosong di bagian penyimpanan makanan ringan. Kali ini di bagian buah juga kosong, padahal ia butuh cuci mulut sehabis sarapannya dengan Soonyoung. Ini salah satu kesulitan saat memiliki member banyak disamping asrama juga sangat ramai, tapi _enak_ untuk ditinggali.

Jihoon menutup kulkas lumayan keras. Ia menghembus napas, mencoba menahan emosi. Sayang gitarnya kalau harus dibuat senjata setiap hari untuk kelakuan _absurd_ membernya yang tidak kenal waktu. Emosinya timbul ke permukaan karena es krim yang kemarin baru ia beli dan disimpan di bagian paling pojok _freezer_ juga ikut raib ke—entah perut siapa.

Jihoon berjalan ke ruang tengah. Ada Soonyoung sedang duduk di sofa menghadap televisi. Enggan menghampiri, jadi ia tanya dari depan kusen dapur, "Soonyoung, buah di kulkas habis. Es krimku, kau tahu siapa yang makan?"

Soonyoung menoleh menghadap Jihoon di belakangnya. Posisinya jadi setengah berdiri dengan lutut yang menjadi tumpuan di atas sofa. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang makan es krimmu. Kau sudah taruh di tempat persembunyianmu, belum?" tanya Soonyoung kemudian.

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang makan.." jeda sejenak, "Kau ingin mengintrogasi adik-adikmu, atau langsung main tebas pakai gitarmu?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon mendengus. "Bukankah sekarang malah terdengar kau yang sedang mengintrogasiku, Kwon Soonyoung?" tanyanya balik ke Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengendikkan bahu. "Cuma tanya," katanya. Seperti teringat sesuatu, ia pun menjetikkan jarinya. "Buah di kulkas memang sudah habis dari kemarin. Jadwal untuk belanja juga masih diatur ulang mengikuti jadwal personal anggota," paparnya kemudian. "Kau ingin makan buah? Diet atau sekadar pencuci mulut untuk ramen?" tanyanya kembali.

"Pencuci mulut. Aku ingin pisang. Ah, _smoothies_ pisang!" ujar Jihoon.

Soonyoung berdiri dari sofa. Ia melangkah pada destinasi Jihoon berada. Kemudian ia menggandeng salah satu tangan Jihoon. "Mungkin aku tidak bisa berikan _smoothies_ pisang, tapi aku punya _pisang_. Kau _ingin_?" katanya dengan _smirk_ di sudut bibirnya.

Jihoon menghempaskan gandengan Soonyoung, lalu menderap langkah ke dalam kamarnya. "Soonyoung, kau puasa berbicara denganku sepuluh hari!" katanya dengan debuman keras dari pintu di akhir kalimat.

" _Lho_ , Jihoon, katanya ingin jadi Kwon Jihoon? Maaf, aku salah, Jihoon."

Sudah terlambat..

— **kkeut.**

 **Terimakasih untuk apresiasinya di chapter satu. Aku ralat—bukan multichapter, tapi hanya kumpulan cerita ringan soonhoon, ya.. Aku masih merasa berat untuk bikin multichapter karena ceritanya harus nyambung—dan entah kenapa, kalau update yang berchapter seperti ini, aku selalu merasa cerita yang pertama lebih bagus dari yang selanjutnya. Semoga yang ini tidak mengecewakan ^^**

 **Sudah kulebihi 132 words, lho. Hehe. Ehem, RnR? :3**


	3. Chapter 3 : Es Krim

Soonyoung galau parah pasca pembicaraan _pisang_. Jihoon sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Sudah tiga hari ia menjalankan puasa bicara dengan Jihoon. Setiap ketemu inginnya menyapa tapi malah dianggap angin lalu.

Soonyoung bangkit hendak ke dapur, tenggorokannya kering karena kebanyakan berpikir dan menggumam. Langkahnya terhenti di depan kusen dapur. Ada Jihoon di konter dapur sedang menyemil biskuit dan membaca novel baru. Soonyoung jadi gugup, inginnya menghampiri tapi takut ditolak lagi. Jadi, Soonyoung memanggil dari tempatnya, "Jihoon?"

Jihoon mengalihkan sebentar matanya ke arah Soonyoung kemudian beralih lagi pada bukunya.

Merasa ada sedikit tanggapan, Soonyoung menderap lebih dekat ke arah Jihoon. "Masih marah?" tanyanya sembari mengusap surai Jihoon pelan.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Soonyoung menghela napas putus asa. "Baiklah, aku tinggal pergi. Kau masih ingin sendiri rupanya." Soonyoung membalikkan badannya seketika selesai bicara. Ia rasa percuma berbicara dengan Jihoon yang keras kepala.

Satu tarikan pada ujung belakang bajunya membuat Soonyoung berhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah Jihoon. "Es krim. Aku mau es krim," kata Jihoon pelan.

Soonyoung tersenyum samar. "Ok, aku belikan."

— **kkeut.**

 **Terimakasih atas apresiasinya di chapter dua. Belum dibales, tapi sudah kubaca kok (yang di chapter satu sudah kubales, ya). Semoga chapter ini memuaskan—walau pendek lagi (karena gondok sama siders, wkwk). Ehem, review sangat membantu dalam proses kerja cerita, so RnR? :3**


	4. Chapter 4 : Manis

"Makan es krimmu dan berhenti melihatiku, Kwon," kata Jihoon sembari melirik ke arah Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum dan berdengung. "Tiba-tiba tidak selera makan. Kau ingin coba es krimku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jihoon menggeleng dengan sendok es krim bersarang di mulutnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak suka rasa matcha. Terlalu pahit," jawab Jihoon. Tangannya sibuk menyendok dan menyuap es krim dalam cup di depannya. "Kenapa melihatiku terus?" tanya Jihoon tiba-tiba mengahadap Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengulur tangan ke arah sudut bibir Jihoon untuk mengusap lelehan es krim disana. "Mungkin kau harus dipasangi serbet di leher. Makanmu berantakan sekali."

"Kau pikir aku balita?" tanya Jihoon tanpa kata terima kasih di awal. "Makan punyamu!"

Soonyoung menumpu dagunya pada satu tangannya di atas meja. Tangan yang lain mengaduk es krim yang mulai mencair dalam cupnya. "Jihoon, kurasa, kau harus ganti rasa favorit untuk es krimmu," kata Soonyoung.

"Kenapa?"

Soonyoung menghela napas dan mengendikan bahunya. "Es krimmu rasanya manis sekali. Kau jadi tambah manis. Aku hanya merasa kalau gula darahku naik setiap kali kau makan es krim."

Jihoon yang masa bodoh bilang, "Kau bisa menghabiskan stok gula satu tahunmu hanya dengan memandangiku sedang makan es krim."

Soonyoung menghela napas lagi. "Kau benar. Makanya kubilang untuk mencoba rasa matcha, biar tidak terlalu manis."

"Tidak mau."

"Ya sudah."

Ujungnya selalu Soonyoung yang mengalah, memang.

 **—kkeut.**

 **Geje... sepertinya aku kena writer block (lagi). RnR? :3**


	5. Chapter 5 : Merah Muda

Soonyoung baru pulang belanja bersama Chan. Mereka menderap masuk dan berpisah di ruang tamu.

Soonyoung masuk ke dapur untuk menata bahan makanan yang dibelinya. Tapi, disana ada Jihoon yang sedang mengemil biskuit susu. "Jihoon, aku membelikanmu sweater baru. Tadi sekalian mampir ke took baju," kata Soonyoung sembari mengeluarkan sweater dari dalam kantong plastik. "Lucu, kan? Cocok sekali denganmu."

"Kok, merah muda, Soon?" Jihoon bertanya sembari mengernyit. "Aku tidak suka merah muda," katanya mengerang, "kau pakai sendiri sajalah!"

"Yah.. kok, gitu?" Tanya Soonyoung sedih. Ia mengambil sweater di tangan Jihoon. "Bukannya kau suka merah muda? Es krim stroberi warnanya merah muda, kan?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon kembali menggigiti biskuit susunya. "Hanya itu merah muda yang kusuka. Tidak ada lagi yang lain," kata Jihoon.

Soonyoung berpikir beberapa detik kemudian ia berucap, "Kalau merah muda yang ini, bagaimana?"

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya saat Soonyoung maju mengecup cepat ujung hidungnya. Tentu saja Jihoon kaget. Merah muda menjalar di pipinya.

Soonyoung tersenyum setelah menjauh dari depan wajah Jihoon. "Bagaimana, Ji? Suka, tidak?" tanyanya.

Jihoon mendengus membuang mukanya. Jemarinya menaut erat memeluk toples biskuit susu. "Soonyoung bodoh!" umpatnya pelan.

Jihoon menyukainya.

 **.**

— **kkeut!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Berat

Soonyoung dan Jihoon masih tinggal di studio saat rekan-rekannya sudah balik ke asrama selepas latihan.

Jihoon duduk di kursi yang kebetulan ada disana. Ia mengusap keringat di dahinya.

Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon selepas mematikan lagu yang berdentam-dentam. "Lelah?" tanyanya. Ia menelusupkan jemarinya pada surai Jihoon yang basah karena keringat. Soonyoung tak jijik selama itu Jihoon.

Jihoon mendongak mematri netra Soonyoung. "Soon, aku berkeringat, jangan diusap," kata Jihoon.

"Tak apa, aku tak jijik selama itu kau," kata Soonyoung sembari tersenyum. "Ayo pulang, kita sudah terlambat."

Jihoon menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Sebentar lagi. Aku merasa kakiku akan berubah jadi jeli."

Soonyoung merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Jihoon. "Bagaimana dengan piggy back?" tanyanya.

"Boleh."

Maka dari itu, Soonyoung mengambil posisi jongkok dan Jihoon mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Soonyoung, membuat tubuhnya menempel di punggung Soonyoung. Lalu, Soonyoung mulai berdiri dengan 'ugh' pelan. Jihoon dengar, jadi ia bertanya, "Aku berat, ya, Hosh?"

"Iya, kau berat. Berapa bobot tubuhmu?"

Jihoon tidak marah, malahan ia kasihan. "Aku naik 3 kg." Tapi, Jihoon tidak ada niatan untuk turun dan berjalan. "Mungkin aku harus diet."

"Jangan. Aku masih kuat meggendongmu. Nanti pipi tembammu hilang, aku tidak bisa gemas lagi jadinya."

"Ya sudah, tidak jadi."

Dan, Soonyoung betulan menggendong Jihoon sampai asrama. Untung tidak seberapa jauh.[]

(-) Akhir-akhir ini reviewnya selalu turun, semangatku juga ikutan turun. Tapi, Soonyoung dan Jihoon selalu minta diketik. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa kalian malas sekali review.


	7. Chapter 7 : Kebiasaan

Jihoon duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya. Sudah masuk jam malamya untuk tidur. Tapi, ia masih sibuk menunggu dengan kaki yang bermain mengayun dan mata yang sering berkedip menghalau kantuk.

Soonyoung masuk. Ia dan Jihoon adalah teman asrama (terimakasih pada Coups-hyung). Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon kemudian menyerahkan segelas susu cokelat yang langsung diterima Jihoon.

Jihoon menandaskannya saat Soonyoung mengelus rambutnya pelan. Sudah layaknya balita Jihoon bertingkah.

Jihoon menyerahkan gelas kosong pada Soonyoung yang langsung diletakkan di atas nakas. Jihoon menarik kelingking Soonyoung ketika laki-laki itu hendak naik ke atas ranjangnnya yang berada di atas ranjang Jihoon. "Soon, minta peluk," kata Jihoon seolah menjawab raut bertanya Soonyoung.

Soonyoung berdiri di hadapan Jihoon kemudian menunduk dan memeluk Jihoon hangat. "Sudah?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jihoon terkekeh. Ia menggeleng sembari melepas pelukannya. "Minta cium. Disini," katanya menunjuk kening.

Soonyoung tersenyum kemudian mengecup lama kening Jihoon. "Bagaimana? Apa sudah?" tanyanya lagi.

Jihoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lucu sekali.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba manja begini, hm?" tanya Soonyoung gemas. Ia menusuk pipi bulat Jihoon.

Jihoon menggeleng. "Kau harus selalu melakukannya sebelum aku tidur, supaya jadi kebiasaan," katanya.

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah. Kenapa baru sekarang dan tidak dari dulu?"

"Baru kepikiran." Jihoon ikut terkekeh dengan merah muda menjalari pipi. "Soonyoung, satu lagi. Minta ucapan tidur," mintanya lagi.

"Apa selepas ini aku diizinkan tidur?"

Jihoon memukul perut Soonyoung. "Aku terlihat seperti tukang paksa jika kau bilang begitu," katanya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Soonyoung mencium bibirnya cepat, kemudian berkata, "Selamat tidur Uri Jihoonie." Dan Soonyoung naik ke ranjang atas.

Jihoon berdiri menatap Soonyoung. "Soonyoung, aku tidak minta cium di bibir," katanya protes.

"Aku melakukannya sukarela. Sudah. Tidur, kita terlambat." Diakhiri tepukan pelan di puncak kepala Jihoon.

Jihoon yang sudah menguap beberapa kali pun merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya. "Selamat tidur juga, Kwon," ucapnya.[]

(-) Aku tidak tahu, kenapa mereka sangat manis sekali. Kedua-duanya. Bahkan ketika aku mengetik dan membayangkan mereka, aku merasa diawang-awang.


	8. Chapter 8 : Geli

Soonyoung dan Jihoon lagi santai di sofa. Sebetulnya hanya Jihoon karena Soonyoung lebih milih duduk di bawah samping kaki Jihoon.

Soonyoung sedang sibuk membaca novel detektif milik Jihoon. Sedangkan Jihoon menonton siaran musik di tv. Mereka terhanyut dalam kegiatan masing-maysing sampai berpuluh-puluh menit.

Lalu, pada menit kedua puluh satu, Soonyoung mendesis lirih sebab Jihoon mengusalkan rambutnya ke lehernya. Posisi kepala Jihoon yang bersandar di bahu Soonyoung memudahkannya untuk melakukan aksinya.

"Jihoon, jangan begitu, geli," kata Soonyoung yang enggan menoleh.

Jihoon mengeluarkan tawa kecil sebelum kembali mengusal.

"Jihoon, kubilang berhenti. Geli," kata Soonyoung kembali. Tidak ada bentakan di nadanya. Bulu kuduknya meremang karena kelakuan Jihoon, dan ia jadi kehilangan fokus membaca. Sampai mana ia tadi..

Namun, yang namanya Jihoon sangat keras kepala. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut usil. Ia terus mengusal rambutnya pada perpotongan leher Soonyoung. Tiga kali, empat kali, berkali-kali seperti kucing yang manja pada majikannya.

Soonyoung yang geram lantas menahan kedua tangan Jihoon. Membawa tubuh mereka jatuh mengenai permukan sofa yang empuk. Soonyoung menindih tubuh Jihoon, menahan kedua tangan Jihoon di sisian kepalanya.

Soonyoung menyeringai. Jihoon menelan ludah.

Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jihoon. Ia mengendus harum stroberi yang menguar dari tubuh Jihoon. Kemudian ia menggigit sampai meninggalkan bekas merah, dan menjilat.

"A-ahh.. aku tidak menggigitmu tadi! Ahh, Soonyoung, sakit!"

Jihoon sudah tamat. Soonyoung tidak lagi bisa dihentikan.[]

* * *

(-) Hmm, Soonyoung yang kalem itu cool sekali di bayanganku. Karena aku sulit sekali menulis Soonyoung yang hiper dan Jihoon yang tiran, jadi aku selalu buat Soonyoung kalem saat off-cam dan Jihoon yang super manja tapi manis tapi masa bodo saat off-cam.


End file.
